The publication WO 01/65559 discloses a control for reproducing digital audio data with aid of a vinyl record which is played on a conventional record player. This publication also describes a method which enables Disk Jockeys (DJs) to reproduce their music digitally stored on computers with the aid of special vinyl records (commercial name: FinalScratch). The advantage of this method is that DJs can work with the customary, robust record players in often quite cramped and poorly lit work surroundings without having to thereby control the playback of the digital piece of music via obscured computer keyboards, but be able to control them by their familiar actions on the record player.
The publication US 2001/0011497 discloses a device which controls the music playback in dependency on the rotation of a knob.
As can be seen in the application, it is only possible to control the speed and the play position of the digital playback by the vinyl record.
The disadvantage of the above described method is that it does not offer a solution to control also the selection of a musical piece from the archive stored on the hard disk or other parameters of the playback device affecting the sound. As before, the keyboard of the computer or another input device (e.g. the mouse) must be used for this purpose.